JP-A-2003-33216 and JP-A-2003-93133, both filed by Kao Corp., disclose a hair holder having a tube with a hair inlet at one end thereof through which a strand of hair can be inserted and a curling thread for curling the tube. The tube has holes bored at a spacing through which the thread is sequentially passed and thereby disposed on the outer side of the tube.
While the publications have no mention of means for threading the thread through the holes of the tube, threading is generally done by catching thread on or through a pin, e.g., a needle and passing the pin with thread through the holes one by one. However, threading using a pin such as a needle is cumbersome and unfit for large-volume production.
This problem is encountered in threading not only the tube described in the publications cited supra but also any other sheet-like flat articles.